


The Maid and the Prince

by Theredscorpio



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredscorpio/pseuds/Theredscorpio
Summary: Belle had heard rumours that the Prince was a cruel, vain and arrogant man. A notorious philanderer. Something she finds out first hand when she is forced to take a position in his household after her father's untimely death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  So, here we are. My first fanfiction in years. I saw Beauty and the Beast for the first time 2 weeks ago and I fell in love! I have seen it two more times since. I hope you enjoy this AU story! And don't hesitate to leave a review!

<><>()<><>

The windows rattled as Belle swiped the sweat from her father’s forehead. His labored breaths only interrupted by the high pitched winds and the booming thunder. Rain crashed against the sides of the house in waves as Belle dipped the cloth into the water basin beside her. The water bit against her hands as she wrung the water from the cloth and put it back on her father’s forehead. The darkness of the small living space was illuminated by a small flickering candle on the bedside table. Its light was occasionally assisted by the flashes of the spring storm outside. Each time illuminating the half finished paintings.

‘Elizabeth! Elizabeth!’

Belle laid her hand on top of her father’s. In response his clammy hands clasped around hers tightly before loosing up again. ‘I’m here papa.’

‘You’re here!’

‘Of course papa. I would never leave you.’

‘You’re here my love. You’re here.’

‘It’s Belle, papa. Mama isn't here.’ She reached out one of her hands to turn over the cloth on his forehead before she laid it upon his cheek. It felt hot and clammy.

‘Belle?’ His eyes cleared before the feverish gleam returned, ‘Belle!’ His head swiveled towards her, ‘I need to go the market tomorrow!’

Belle’s throat constricted. ‘You already went last week papa. Remember? You got caught in the rain.’

‘I did?’ his red face scrunched up.

‘Yes, papa. You even sold the music box.’

He didn’t respond however. His eyes remained closed as the brief burst of energy left him. Belle’s hand shook as she stroked his cheek. He had come home trembling a week ago from the nearby town’s market after getting caught in the rain. His trembling had then transformed into lung-wrecking coughs, before they turned into delirium. Lung fever the doctor had said. There was nothing he could do. Chaplain Robert had come to pray for her father. However it couldn’t stop the inevitable.

_‘He’s dying.’_

Belle stood up as if to escape from her thoughts. She walked over to the table under the window holding a water jug. She poured herself some water into a cup and chugged it down. The water relieved the dryness in her mouth. However, it couldn’t calm the palpitations of her heart. She looked back at her father as he was shaking in bed and felt a stab in her chest. This couldn’t be happening.

Her eyes blurred but she wiped them clear as she strode back to her father’s side. She sat back down and repeated the motion of refreshing the damp cloth on his forehead. It was the only thing she could do for him. As the night wore on her eyelids turned to lead and the heavens became more and more quiet as did her father. His shakes stopped, his face relaxed and his grip on her hand became loose. ‘Papa?’

His reply was dead silence.

 

<><>()<><>

 

A very short first chapter. Let me know what you guys think! - x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter already! Your lovely reviews gave me to motivation to finish earlier than expected:) I am planning to upload 1-2 chapters each weekend depending on their length. 
> 
> Again I would love to hear from you through the reviews! Any constructive feedback you might have is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy today's chapter!
> 
> P.S. Thank you Glyn for pointing out the Pere Robert mistake!

<><>()<><>

Belle stood in front of her father’s grave as the miserable sky drizzled upon her. Her gray coat felt heavy from the constant shower. The funeral service had been long over. Yet she couldn’t get herself to leave. A few townspeople had shown up for the lovely service given by Pere Robert. She had always thought that they found her father and her too peculiar to have any empathy for them. It warmed her heart to find out otherwise. Gaston and his ever present sidekick LeFou had unsurprisingly shown up. When he hadn’t asked her to marry him during his condolences she had been surprised as well as relieved. It seemed even Gaston had a sense of decorum. Her musings were interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she found the Chaplain standing behind her. He gave her a weak smile before gesturing to her to go. She turned back to her father’s grave one last time. _‘Goodbye papa.’_

Together they walked out of the small graveyard, passed the church and into the streets. They set a slow pace through the town, crossing paths with the odd person here and there as the constant drizzle turned into a torrent. Despite this they kept their laggard pace. They were nearing her house at the outskirts of the town when the Chaplain broke the silence.

‘Do you know what you’re going to do?’ He said.

'Not yet', Belle swallowed trying to down the seemingly permanent lump in her throat, 'It was too sudden. I had always expected my father to go much later in live.'

'What about selling your father’s paintings and music boxes? It might be enough to make you comfortable for a while.'

Pere Robert had a point Belle knew. Her father’s artistic reputation proceeded him. However, she wouldn’t get much for them in this town. Maybe the next one over. But the world was a dangerous place for a single woman traveling alone. And Belle was no fool.

'It might work', Belle picked a flower as they walked past one of the wildflowers growing over the low walls, 'Though I doubt it would last me long.'

'What about … marriage?'

Belle stared down at the flower twirling between her fingers.

'I understand… that monsieur Gaston has been eager to marry you.'

'…I suppose.'

'Would you be willing to marry him?'

'Is marriage my only option against destitution,' Belle said as she crushed the flower in her hand.

His silence spoke volumes. Belle threw the flower away. They had arrived at her house. Turning to Pere Robert she gave him a soft smile and reached her hand out to him. 'Thank you, monsieur Robert. Thank for doing my father credit with your great service.'

Pere Robert clasped her hand tightly as if by doing so he was trying to shift his strength into her. 'It was an honor to do this for Maurice and you, Mademoiselle. If you ever need any help please don’t hesitate to ask.'

'You’re a good man monsieur.'

Saying their goodbyes Belle walked into her house. As soon as she entered her senses were assaulted by the chemical smell of paint. Her father’s desk a mess from unfinished music boxes, drawings, used brushes and pencils. The curtains were drawn as Belle hadn’t been able to make herself open them. It felt wrong to let the outside world into the space she had shared with her father. She wasn’t ready yet.

KNOCK-KNOCK

The sudden noise in the quiet room made her breath hitch. She swiveled around and stared at the door. The knocking sound came again, louder this time, as if she hadn’t heard. Realizing she had been dripping on the floor she walked over to the door, took off her coat and hung it on the rack. The knock came again, so loud she was sure the neighbors heard it as well. Opening the latch she jabbed the door open. As soon as she did she wished she hadn’t.

'Belle!'

'Monsieur Gaston', Belle said as she gripped the door frame and braced herself against the door. He was standing in front of her in all his red leather glory. 'What are you doing here?'

He didn’t seem to mind that he was pelted by the rain as removed his black hat over to his heart exposing his dark hair to the torrent. His expression was a mixture of exuberance and grief.

'I’ve come to offer my support.' He said.

'Thank you monsieur. But I like to be left alone.'

'Nonsense! I have found that during times of loss it is of great importance to have company.’He put his hand against the door and gave a small push. 'May I come in?'

Knowing Gaston would not take no for an answer she opened the door further and indicated for him to come in. Gaston’s muddy boots left tracks as he stalked his way inside. He took a look around the house his face weirdly scrunched up trying to fight a grin of victory. It settled on a look of empathy as he turned back towards Belle.

'Such a lovely home you have Belle.'

'What do you want Gaston?' She crossed her arms.

'As mentioned I am here to offer my support', he stepped closer, 'I think Maurice would be happy to know that there was somebody looking out for his daughter.’ He raised his hand and picked up a strand of her hair. She just brought her crossed arms tighter to her body as she felt her stomach drop. 'Especially in this world were it is difficult for a woman to survive alone.' He let go of her hair and brought his hand up to her chin gently lifting her head up. 'I think your father would be happy if he had known his daughter to be settled. Secure and safe under the care of a respectable gentleman.' Belle stood stock still. It was only when Gaston went in for a kiss that she turned her head away and distanced herself from him.

'I cannot marry you Gaston.'

His nostrils flared before visibly relaxing. 'You have been saying that every time I asked. However, is that wise in your situation?'

Belle turned back to look him in the eye. 'I just lost my father Gaston. This is not the time to make any life altering decisions.'

'Then when is? You and I both know that there are limited options for a woman without family.'

Belle looked away again. She felt Gaston put his hands on her shoulders. 'Do you want to end up like Agatha? Begging for scraps on the streets?' She turned her stare back to him and he continued, 'I can take care of you Belle. As my wife you will be secure and loved.'

'Will I?' He blinked rapidly moving his body back slightly. He didn’t let go of her though.

'What do you mean?'

'Why do you love me Gaston? We have nothing in common.'

'You’re gorgeous.' He squeezed her shoulders. 'I fell for you the moment I saw you.'

'That is not love Gaston. That is attraction.'

'My love is based on more than your beauty, Belle,' he released her shoulders and took her hands in his forcing her to uncross her arms. 'Your wit has my heart pounding with every lashing of your tongue. Your kindness has my stomach a flutter.' He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 'Marry me Belle and I will make you the happiest woman alive.'

Belle didn’t pull her hand away. 'We’re opposites.'

'I have heard that opposites attract.'

'We will argue a lot.'

'That will make our reconciliation all the more sweet.'

Her shoulders sagged. '…Let me think about it.'

Gaston just brought her hand up for another kiss and gave her a massive smile. 'Don’t let me wait too long.' And with that he left her. Standing in the middle of the room as he closed the door behind himself. Gone as quickly as he had come. Belle stared at her hands where Gaston had bestowed kisses upon them. Curling her fingers she brought them to her heart and slummed to the floor. Pulling her knees up she leaned her head against the damp fabric of her skirt. It wouldn’t be long before it would be mixed with her tears.

 

<><>()<><>


End file.
